When I Was Your Man
by DarcyJayne
Summary: Small little story about Sherlock and Molly. Based on Bruno Mars song "When I Was Your Man:


This is my first story for this fandom. I'm a huge Sherlolly shipper... obviously. Based on a Bruno Mars song that I couldn't help but think of Sherlock and Molly. Its a bit out of character for them, but this is fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!

Also, all spelling and grammer mistakes are my own. I just now wrote this and wanted to share with you. AND, obviously I own nothing about Sherlock, except for all the DVDs. :)

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC BC

When John Watson first found out that Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper were in a relationship, a romantic relationship at that, he scolded Sherlock for playing around with Molly Hooper's feelings. However, John was soon surprised to see that Sherlock was in fact telling the truth; he and Molly Hooper were in a romantic relationship. Well… he used the word 'romantic' very loosely, as this was a relationship like he'd never seen before. John, always the good friend, tried to be Sherlock's social compass.

"Women like flowers, Sherlock." John would tell him. "Women like to be taken out, Sherlock." On and on, John tried to give his best friend helpful tips. Lot of good his suggestions were, since Sherlock typically ignored them. Thus it was not much of a surprise when only 2 months, 8 short weeks into the relationship, Molly dumped Sherlock in the middle of the morgue one Tuesday afternoon. What did surprise John, however, was Sherlock's reaction to the break up. The first month after the breakup, Sherlock arrogantly thought that it was just a matter of time before Molly came begging back to him. By the second month after their break up, Sherlock was angry. He refused to go into the morgue, and John was forced to be the intermediary. By the third month after their break up, Sherlock had reverted into an unsocial hermit. He wouldn't leave 221B, walked around in his pajamas and dressing gown playing the most depressing songs on his violin. By the second week of this behavior, and after he had turned down, not one, but two, murder cases, John knew he had to do something. On his last trip to the morgue, he realized what had caused Sherlock's behavior the past weeks. Apparently Molly was dating again. It seemed that it finally sunk in to Sherlock that it was over. John decided it was time for the best friend intervention.

When John walked into the apartment he found Sherlock exactly where he had left him earlier that day. Sitting in his chair, watching crap TV – only now he wasn't even yelling at the people on the TV, just watching it with a glassy eyed stare.

John wasn't sure how to begin, but Sherlock beat him to it. After a very long and loud sigh, Sherlock spoke "Go on, John. Say what you have to say."

John sat into his chair and simply looked at Sherlock. "Do you want to talk about it?" he said quietly. At first he thought Sherlock was simply going to ignore him – much like he had done the past few weeks. Instead Sherlock turned the TV off, and simply stared at the blank screen.

"It was my pride, John. My ego, my needs, my selfish ways; all of it, it was all my doing. It was all me, and now she finally left me. She was the one person I thought would never leave. And, she left me."

John didn't know what to say to this. He knew that during the time Sherlock was officially 'dead' a lot had transpired in his relationship with Molly. They had grown accustomed to one another; closer and more intimate in a way the he nerve truly understood. Apparently, this is when their relationship started to take form, even if it wasn't official until 4 months after Sherlock's return from the dead. John was about to say something when Sherlock spoke up again.

"I was too dumb to realize what I had. I should have appreciated everything that she did for me. I should have listened to you, John. Bought her flowers, and held her hand. Given her more of my time; maybe taken her dancing. She loved to dance - did you know that, John?" at this statement Sherlock finally looked at John, desperation and loneliness gleaming in his eyes. "Should have done all those things, while I had the chance. Now? Can't do anything now, she's gone off and gotten herself another man…. Probably better off with him, too." Sherlock finished quietly.

John knew he had to do something. "Sherlock, I know sentiment was never your strong suite. And I'm sure that this was unexpected, but you have to get over this. You can't live the rest of your life stuck in the flat." He took a deep breath and prayed that what he was about to suggest would not backfire on him. "You need to clean up and go see her. I know it hurts, but you need to go and let her know that you were wrong. Apologize. And if she won't have you back, then you make amends. Don't you think you would rather have her as your friend and in your life, than not have her at all?"

By this time Sherlock had turned back to staring at the blank TV screen. John sighed and got up to make himself some tea. While in the kitchen he heard Sherlock get up and go into his room. Half an hour later, he came out, bathed, shaved and properly dressed. He gave a curt nod to John and grabbing his coat and scarf walked out the door.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC 

Molly was sitting at her workstation when she heard someone come in. Turning around, Sherlock was the last person she expected to see. It had been about 2 months since she saw him last. He looked thinner, his cheeks swollen in, making his cheekbones a more startling feature on his face. Sherlock simply stared at her. Her hair was down, her natural waves framing her face. He never thought her to be classically beautiful, but she had become beautiful in his eyes.

"Hello, Molly." He said to her. Before she had a chance to reply he kept going, "Please just let me speak. I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes. But I just want you to know that I was wrong. And, that I wish the best for you. Be it with your current boyfriend, or someone else. I just hope that they treat you better than I. That they treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I hope you get the flowers you deserve; that he holds your hand when you're out in public. That he gives you all his hours; takes you out; takes you dancing. I remember how much you enjoyed dancing, always dancing around your flat. Basically that he does all the things I should have done when we were together." Through his speech he hadn't quite made eye contact with her. He was so focused on getting out his apology and everything he had to say, he hadn't properly looked at her. If he had he would have seen how her eyes ate him up, how they welled with tears the more he spoke.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she walked up to him. Cupped one of his fabulous cheekbones in her small hand, forcing him to look at her.

"My bed doesn't feel the same, seems much too big for me now. I heard that song on the radio, you remember the one we laughed and laughed about. It didn't seem that funny anymore. And every time John came by and told me about you, it tore me up inside. Every time I heard your name, my heart broke a little bit more." Molly took a deep breath and smiled a small smile. "When Jonathan, asked me out, I figured that was the best way to get over you. And he was great. He took me to fancy restaurants, and we went to a ballroom dancing club, and I danced all night long. And he called me every night, always to let me know he was thinking about me. And he sent me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers." At this Sherlock tried to pull away, but Molly wasn't letting him go. Not again. She reached up with her other hand and grabbed his face between both her hands. "He did everything that I wanted from you. And you know what Sherlock? I hated it." At this Sherlock's eyes widened, and he stared at her intently. He noticed and deduced everything he had not cared to notice when he walked into the morgue. "I hated it, because as great as he was being he wasn't you. You, Sherlock. You're all I've ever wanted. And I thought I needed all those other things to be happy, but it turns out that I don't need them. I just need you."

Sherlock let his eyes close and breathed deeply, took in the smell of gardenias and lemon soap that always seemed to surround Molly. Opening his eyes, he mimicked her position, holding her face between both of his. "I can try Molly. I can try. That's the best I can give you. But if you give me another chance, I promise… I promise to do everything I should have done while I was still yours. Just… just say you will be mine again."

"Oh, Sherlock. I don't think I could ever not be yours. Always yours." Then she went up on the tips of her toes and kissed Sherlock. And Sherlock kissed her right back.


End file.
